Loki in the final Endgame battle
by Nicole-GoddessOfLoki
Summary: This is a part where Loki is present in the Endgame battle. This scene comes from my Loki Story. So when you'll notice it's different than the original story line, I can easily explain that as: This is my story line! The scene is still a draft, there are gaps and tips are welcome. I have not published this whole story yet. Want me to continue? Tell me!
1. Mischief? Love? Vengeance? Loki knows

**THOR:** _'Good point, let's get that bastard then!'_

**LOKI:** _'Together!'_

_LATER:_

'Thank god, Mr Loki. Allow me to give it to you?' Relieved Peter Parker handed over the Stark Gauntlet to Loki, who gladly took it. 'But, how are you going to get it through all that?' he asked the God of Mischief when he saw Thanos' forces approaching behind them.

'Don't worry about me. You, get out of here!' As much as Loki liked the kid, he wondered if the kid realized his curiosity and his big mouth just could end up in killing him some day. On the other hand, so did Loki's. 'It's time to end this madness, for once and for all!' Loki said. Around him was nothing more than death and sorrow.

The moment he saw Loki turning around, holding the gauntlet, Thanos threw Tony aside like a bag of garbage. Tony, who a moment ago thought his days were truly counted now, tried to narrow his eyes to see what had distracted Thanos. There he saw how Loki just stood there, with the gauntlet, not trying to hide it at all. Tony was damaged, but with the few power he still possessed, he tried getting himself upon his feet again. And not far away from him, Thor, who was still fighting Thanos' forces, had no idea what was going on. 'Thor! What's your brother doing?' Tony called out to him. He truly hoped Ant-Man was around there somewhere.

'Thor, on which side your brother was again?' A female voice sounded. It was Nat** (Note: In my version she isn't dead, don't know now if I'll leave it this way)**, who, of course, had no trust in the combination of Loki + gauntlet.

'What?' Thor heard them calling his name and looked up. Somewhere between all the chaos, Thor had heard Loki speak the word 'madness' and could have known Loki was up to something. Then he saw it too. 'Loki! Stick to the plan! What are you waiting for? Get that thing the hell away from here!' Thor panicked, especially when he saw how close to Loki Thanos already had gotten. What happened to: 'we'll defeat that dumb purple bastard together?', in his mind, Thor repeated Loki's earlier words.

Loki had counted on this, waited for this moment. All he wanted was to look the scumbag in the eyes, witness the moment when the realize of failure finally was gotten though Thanos's soul. Sweat was pouring down his face, when he let the gauntlet slid over his hand.

Thanos witnessed that and realized what Loki was trying to do. 'You don't have the power nor the guts, Asgardian!' he grinned.

'You know nothing about me!' Loki spoke. From afar he witnessed Dr. Strange raising one single finger in the air. Even though it was directed to Tony, Loki took the hint.

'No, no, no, Loki!' Thor cursed within himself. 'Damn it brother, you think I had my ass sent off to the Jurassic era just to let you die on me once again?', Thor mumbled while he held the Stormbreaker in a tight grasp. 'Think of Bonnie!', Thor called out to his brother in an attempt of stopping him or at least, stalling them some time.

'Trust me, she's all I think about!' Thor heard Loki's responding and he couldn't let his brother do this. Not on his own.

'You're bluffing! Tic-tac..' Thanos approached Loki closer.

Loki's eyes went from the gauntlet to Thanos. 'You're done. For real!' In the corner of his eye he saw his brother approaching fast. Also he saw something else, something red. No! Focus, no distractions! His hand was shaking. Not because of the power that he felt flowing inside of him, taking over. Not because he was afraid of failing, he knew he wouldn't. Not because of his upcoming death, that he expected would happen. 'I'm sorry brother. Tell Bonnie I didn't wanted to break the promise I made her. And tell her I love her,' he finally said and then he raised his hand, staring at it. His view was blurred due his wet eyes. His heart was pounding as his thumb touched his middle and forefinger. One more movement and it's done. Thanos knew it too and slowly, his well-known grimace on his face was fading.

'Loki!' He heard his brother. A lot happened around him, everything at once, but Loki, all he could focus on was the one thing. He felt hands grabbing him.

_**SNAP! **_


	2. Moments After Loki's Snap

**Note: Perhaps I will write a version in Loki's POV too, that'll be much longer!**

With lots of aggression Thor had grabbed his brother. With his arms wrapped in a tight grasp around Loki's waist he ended up on top of him.

Around them, one by one, Thanos' forces disappeared in dust. Loki watched Thanos go down through his knees, looking around, realizing his ruling period indeed was done. Then when for the very last time Thanos' eyes met Loki's, Loki gathered his left over energies he still possessed to give the defeated creature a grin + a sarcastic goodbye wave. Then finally, Loki witnessed Thanos to disappear in the dust as well. After that his view went all black.

'Mr. Stark! We won! They're all dust!' Peter Parker shouted with lots of enthusiasm, as he came towards them. Then his eyes wandered to Thor, who sat kneeled down in front of his brother. 'Loki, is he..? Loki is okay right?'

'Damn-it Loki, wake up!' Thor was busy shaking up Loki's damaged body when he wasn't responding. Both Thor and Tony were hit by a part of the power released by the snap too. They had grabbed Loki just in time. Thor was convinced that it would save his brother from his nth upcoming death. 'We did it, brother. Open your eyes! Do it for Bonnie!'


	3. Dead or Alive?

Said by Tony and among others Stephen: 'Thor, he's gone', 'He died saving the universe', was the opposite of what Thor wanted to hear.

'NO! He can't be dead! Loki! Don't do this to me again!' Thor was bending over Loki, as a man who just lost all he had once again he let his head rest on Loki's chest. First they lost. Then they went back in time and this time they won, but, in Thor's case with his brother's sacrifice, this still did not feel like a victory. Then he felt it, movement, a little cough.

'Please, get your ass off me, brother,' Loki gasped for breath. Thor's face brightened as he looked into his brother's eyes.

'I knew it! You God of mastering death!,' he loudly spoke.

'He had help,' Tony mumbled. 'But you know, of all my deaths, this could have been the best one.'

'Please don't start a dying competition,' Thor commented while Loki took a better view about who all were standing bending over him.

'Get those stones away from me. I don't care if you hide or destroy them, make sure no one will ever find them again because I don't think I'll survive another snap,' Loki softly spoke when Stephen was collecting the stones.

Thor, still kneeled in front of his brother, looked up to Stephen. There was one last thing he needed to take care, but for now, that could wait.

**Note: Thor's thought at the end is about him wanting to restore Asgard somehow by traveling back in time one more time (with the time stone), but don't know yet how he will succeed that..**


	4. Loki's Invitation For The Shawarma Party

'I couldn't afford to let the star of my show die.' Tony referred to 'Mischief with Loki', the show he produced when he with disbelief, found out about Loki's popularity. The folks wanted the God of Mischief and therefore Loki was Tony's walking cash machine.

'I hope someone recorded all this,' Loki panted. ´It's good television and it will rank up the ratings, I'll assure you that.'

'I would never have believed you if you had told me years ago that I would ever say this..' Tony took a glance at Thor before focusing on Loki again. 'But your death will declare me bankrupt,' he confessed.

Loki, still breathing heavily, escaped a grin. 'I'm relieved that's the reason why you grabbed my hand,' he said. Then he slowly tried to rise himself from the ground. 'Have I finally earned me an invitation for the shawarma after party?'

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is short because it's actually one chapter (draft) of my big story. I think I also want to write this in Loki's POV (with the part where Loki is out in Thor's POV).**


End file.
